1. Field
The present invention relates to a laundry machine and, more particularly, to a laundry machine which communicates with external devices to perform not only original functions of the laundry machine but also additional functions of the laundry machine. The additional functions include functions extended from the original functions of the laundry machine and new functions having no relation to the original functions of the laundry machine. In addition, the laundry machine includes functions to operate the laundry machine without directly approaching the laundry machine from outside. Such a laundry machine may be referred to as a smart laundry machine.
The present invention also relates to an online system including the smart laundry machine and, more particularly, to an online system that is capable of easily and inexpensively using the smart laundry machine.
The present invention also relates to a further extended type of a smart home appliance, an online system including the same, and a method of using the online system.
2. Background
A washing machine that washes clothes is a typical laundry machine. A drying machine that dries clothes may also be referred to as a laundry machine. Of course, a combo washer dryer that washes and dries clothes may also be referred to as a laundry machine.
In recent years, a refresher that refreshes clothes using hot air or steam instead of washing using water has entered the market. The refresher may also be referred to as a laundry machine.
In addition, a dishwasher that washes dishes may also be referred to as a laundry machine in a broad sense although the dishwasher does not wash clothes. In this specification, therefore, the laundry machine includes all kinds of equipment as described above.
In this specification, a washing machine as a typical example of a laundry machine will hereinafter be described. The present invention is applicable to other kinds of laundry machines as long as the laundry machines are neither exclusive nor incompatible.
FIG. 1 shows a control panel applicable to a conventional washing machine or a washing machine according to an embodiment of the present invention.
The control panel is provided to interface with a user. Therefore, the control panel is generally provided at the front of the washing machine for easy access and operation. The control panel may have various buttons for user manipulation and various display units to provide information to the user.
A main function of the washing machine is washing. Accordingly, the washing machine is provided with a course selection unit 110 or a main function selection unit to select various washing courses. The user may select a course using the course selection unit 110 or the main function selection unit. For example, the course selection unit 110 may be formed in the shape of a rotary knob. A course indication unit 111 may be provided at the control panel 100 in order for user to easily select a course. The user may manipulate the course selection unit 110 based on the course indication unit 111 to select a desired washing course.
As shown in FIG. 1, the course indication unit 111 has various washing courses, which are arranged around the rotary knob 110. The user may turn the rotary knob of the course selection unit 110 to select a corresponding washing course. A display unit 121 may be provided to indicate the selected washing course. Consequently, the user may easily confirm the selected washing course through the display unit 121. The display unit 121 may be implemented as a blinking light emitting diode (LED) or the like.
An option selection unit 120 may be provided to select optional functions added to or modified from the main functions. The option selection unit 120 may be provided in a variety of forms. For example, FIG. 1 shows an option selection unit 120 which enables selection of options related to washing 120a, rinsing 120b, spin-drying 120c, water temperature 120d, drying 120e, steam 120f, and a scheduled operation 120g. An option display unit 122 to display the selected option may also be provided. The option display unit 122 may also be implemented as an LED or the like.
In addition, the control panel 100 may be provided with an auxiliary selection unit 124 to select an auxiliary function. The auxiliary selection unit 124 may be provided to dry (122) and refresh (125) shoes in a space, such as a pedestal, separated from the washing machine. The auxiliary selection unit 124 may be configured to have the same form as the option selection unit 120. In addition, the auxiliary selection unit 124 may be provided to select items different from the abovementioned washing courses and options.
The control panel 100 may be provided with a state display unit 130 to display a state of the washing machine. The state display unit 130 may display the current operation state of the washing machine or information regarding a course, an option, and time selected by the user.
For example, in a case in which the washing machine is performing a rinsing step, the state display unit 130 may display “rinsing in progress.” In a case in which the washing machine is waiting for course input, the state display unit 130 may display “please input a washing course.” In addition, the state display unit 130 may indicate a current time or a time (remaining time) remaining until the washing machine carries out an entire washing course to complete operation.
Meanwhile, the control panel 100 may be provided with a power selection unit 140 to power the washing machine on and off and a run/pause selection unit 150 to put the washing machine into operation or pause.
The control panel 100 as described above and the washing machine including the same have the following problems.
It is difficult to implement an additional user interface at the control panel 100 in addition to a basic user interface of the control panel 100 due to spatial limitations of the control panel 100. Of course, a user interface may be implemented at the control panel 100 in complex and various fashions, which however requires excessive concentration and prior knowledge on the part of the user. Furthermore, it is difficult to manufacture the control panel 100 and a high capacity memory is needed with the result that cost of the washing machine is excessively increased.
In addition, the selection units 110 and 120 and the indication and display units 111, 121, and 122 have preset functions with the result that it is not easy to extend the functions of the respective units.
Meanwhile, the washing machine is generally installed in a laundry room, which the user does not frequently access. For this reason, the user may have much trouble in entering the laundry room and directly accessing the washing machine only for using the washing machine.
In addition, even though various kinds of information are indicated and displayed through the indication and display units 111, 121, 122, and 130, such indication or display of information may be meaningless if the user does not directly access the washing machine.
Consequently, it is necessary to provide a laundry machine that is capable of carrying out not only original functions of the laundry machine but also functions extended from the original functions of the laundry machine or new functions having no relation to the original functions of the laundry machine.
In addition, it is necessary to provide a laundry machine that is capable of implementing extended functions or new functions without replacement or modification of an existing control panel, i.e. without change in hardware of the laundry machine.
In particular, an operation time of the laundry machine from start to end of the operation procedure may be one hour or more. In addition, it is not desirable to leave laundry in the laundry machine after washing is completed. Consequently, it is necessary to remotely control the laundry machine when away from home. This is because, when the user remotely controls the laundry machine, it is possible to preset an operation completion time of the laundry machine and to remove washed laundry from the laundry machine at a set time.
Of course, a conventional laundry machine has a scheduled operation option. In this case, however, it is not possible to remotely control the laundry machine outdoors. For this reason, even when a scheduled operation condition cannot be satisfied (for example, a user returns home later than expected), it is not possible to change a scheduled operation time.
Meanwhile, it may be necessary to remotely control many home appliances, such as an oven, a cleaner, a refrigerator, a water purifier, and an air conditioner, in addition to a laundry machine, such as a drying machine, a washing machine, a refresher, and a dishwasher.
The above problems are not merely limited to the laundry machine. The problems may be equally caused even in home appliances, such as a refrigerator, an oven, an air conditioner, and a robot cleaner. This is because each of the home appliances has a configuration corresponding to the control panel of the laundry machine, i.e. a configuration for a user interface. In addition, this is because each of the home appliances has selection units to carry out original functions of each home appliance and indication and display units corresponding to the selection units and the need to extend the functions to implement new functions are the same as in the laundry machine. That is, extension of the user interface is difficult for many home appliances due to spatial or cost limitations thereof.
Several persons commonly use home appliances in a house due to characteristics of the home appliances. As a result, confusion between one user who directly manipulates the laundry machine and another user who remotely controls the laundry machine may occur. For this reason, it is necessary to provide a home appliance that can be remotely controlled in a state in which such confusion is prevented.
In this specification, a washing machine as a typical example of the laundry machine will hereinafter be described. The present invention is applicable to other kinds of laundry machines as long as the laundry machines are neither exclusive nor incompatible.